A Harry Fan
by CeliaEquus
Summary: With a Victory Carnival approaching, who will be setting up and manning the Harry Potter stall? Usual disclaimers - of course - apply. AU and OOC. Hurrah! Yet another challenge fic...


"A Harry Fan"

"Dobby!"

The house elf looked up from where he was cleaning Moaning Myrtle's toilet, scowling as Ginny Weasley stormed into the lavatory. He had been ignoring her summonses for half an hour because he was cross with her. To celebrate the victory of Voldemort, a carnival was going to be held in Hogsmeade. Many people had volunteered to set up stalls in honour of various people who fought for the Light. Dobby and Ginny had both opted up to man their own Harry Potter stalls.

Of course, this led to a feud between them, and neither was backing down.

"How did Miss Weasley find Dobby?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Winky told me where you were," she said, arms crossed.

"Traitor," Dobby muttered.

"I've tried to be nice," she said. He snorted. "I haven't given in to the temptation to abuse your position as a house elf. But," she breathed in through her nose, "I am now _officially_ ordering you to go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him that you won't do a Harry Potter stall."

"Dobby is a free elf, and does not have to follow Miss Weasley's unreasonable request," he said. She looked enraged. "He must now finish his cleaning."

"Why you…!"

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran along the corridors. As soon as Winky had (reluctantly) told them where Ginny was going, and that Dobby was there, they had left the common room quick smart.

"You don't think they've killed each other yet, do you?" Hermione asked. The boys glanced at each other, and then looked away without speaking. Finally, they got to the girls' lavatory and tore into the room.

There, on the tiled floor, Ginny and Dobby were hatefully brawling. The boys pulled them apart, and Hermione called for Winky to clean up. She hated to do it, but was gradually getting over her house elf liberation ideas.

"This has _got_ to stop!" Harry said, shaking Dobby by the arms. "It's just stupid."

"Yeah. You should be fighting over me," Ron joked, grinning. Harry grinned back, and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think either of you are qualified enough to make a stall about Harry?" she asked.

"`Mione's right, you know," Ron said.

"Dobby has known Harry Potter longer than Miss Weasley has known him," Dobby said, crossing his arms.

"But I'm his girlfriend, and I know him better," Ginny said. Harry frowned.

"You're not my girlfriend, Gin," he said. "We broke up, remember?"

"That was only because you were worried that I would be in more danger," she said, waving her hand. "Let go of me, Ron."

"Listen, you two," Harry said. "It's all been sorted. Ron's going to do my stall, Hermione is doing his, and I'm doing Hermione's."

"What?" Ginny and Dobby said, incredulous.

"Well, we know each other better than anyone else," Ron said. He let go of his sister, and Harry let go of Dobby.

"If you really want to do something useful, you could sign up for the ride or entertainment committees," Hermione suggested. "Or catering."

"Or cleaning," Ginny said, looking pointedly at Dobby. He scowled again.

"That is what Weasley females are good at," he said. Her jaw dropped open in fury, expression darkening further. Hermione blanched.

"Which is precisely why I would never marry you, Ron," she said. "You need someone who would make a good housewife."

"You'd have to clean up after George, you know," he said, as the three of them walked out, leaving Dobby and Ginny to start arguing again. "All those experiments."

"He wouldn't dare experiment in our house. And he's experienced with having to clean up after himself by now, thanks to those experiments…"

**

* * *

**

This story was for the Madlib Challenge in the ffnet forums. My prompt was: Dobby was hatefully brawling Ginny Weasley in the lavatory.

**So I thought to myself, What would they have in common? Harry Potter. Why would they fight over him?**

**And that's how this came about.**

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
